dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Artifact
} | page = Sacred Artifact | name = Sacred Artifact | type = Building | portrait = SacredArtifact Icon DoW.jpg | icon = SacredArtifact Icon DoW.jpg | race = Space Marines | role = | game = Dawn of War }}The Sacred Artifact is a Space Marine Building in Dawn of War. The primary purpose of this Building is to allow the player access to additional Commanders and Healer Units as well as containing upgrades that strengthens them. Constructing a Sacred Artifact costs 250 Requisition and 125 Power. The building features 1600 Hit Points and like all artificial constructs, it has no Morale. Description * Requisitions the Librarian Commander Unit, a powerful psychic leader. * Requisitions Apothecaries, healer unit. * Contains research to improve the Force Commander and Librarian. ;Player notes The Sacred Artifact is a solid choice for Space Marines because it provides a steady boost to their existing commanders, in turn granting them better capabilities to react to combat situations and boost existing units. Additionally, the Apothecaries strengthen tactical squads without costing command cap. While perhaps not as immediately noticeable as the immediate impact of a Dreadnought from the Machine Cult, the Sacred Artifact provides a solid defensive foundation as abilities need no further investment once researched and learned. These abilities may help while catching up, especially because the Artifact has lower overall cost, or in a longer game. Beware enemy vehicles until the Machine Cult is operational, as the Missile Launcher isn't especially effective at fending off vehicles. Both the Artifact and Cult are required for upgrading to Tier 3. Units Upgrades *Commander Veteran Upgrade: Costs 100 Requisition and 25 Power. Increases the maximum health and health recharge rate of the Force Commander to 1900 and Librarian to 1700. Increases the recharge rate of all abilities of the Force Commander and Librarian. Increases the maximum melee damage of the Force Commander to 144-177 and Librarian to 71-100. This is the first of two possible upgrades. *Commander Hero Upgrade: Costs 125 Requisition and 50 Power. Increases the maximum health and health recharge rate of the Force Commander to 2300 and Librarian to 2000. Increases the recharge rate of all abilities of the Force Commander and Librarian. Increases the maximum melee damage of the Force Commander to 173-212 and Librarian to 86-120. This is the second of two possible upgrades. *Inspiring Aura Research: Costs 100 Requisition and 35 Power. Gives Force Commander the Inspiring Aura ability. This ability provides all Infantry units near the Force Commander a damage bonus. Once researched this ability is always active. *Battlecry Research: Costs 150 Requisition and 75 Power. Gives Force Commander the Battlecry ability. When Battlecry is triggered, all Infantry units near the Force Commander a damage bonus, and a boost to their morale. *Word of the Emperor Research: Costs 100 Requisition and 35 Power. Allows the Librarian to use the Word of the Emperor ability. When Word of the Emperor is activated no Infantry near the Librarian will fall in battle, unless the Librarian himself is killed. *Weaken Resolve Research: Costs 40 Requisition and 50 Power. Allows the Librarian to use the Weaken Resolve ability. Weaken Resolve greatly reduces the Morale recovery rate of the affected enemy squad.